


A Playwright's Interviews

by Abhainn_the_Resolute



Series: The Boy in the Iceberg Interviews [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Don't be rude in the comments, First fanfic ever, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, I will not be accepting critisim at this time, I'm Bad At Tagging, Imperfect grammar, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags May Change, Will accept recommendations on how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abhainn_the_Resolute/pseuds/Abhainn_the_Resolute
Summary: The Ember Island players have released the transcripts of the inteviews conducted by famed playwright Pu-on Tin!  The GAang reads them and learns about their casting choices.
Series: The Boy in the Iceberg Interviews [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807396
Kudos: 29





	A Playwright's Interviews

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender and I'm not making any money off of this. 
> 
> This is inspired by a post by dead-fandom-society on [bisexuallsokka.tumblr.com]. The post says “headcanon that the reason toph’s actor in ember island players was a big buff dude was because when that playwright went around interviewing people who were involved no one wanted to admit that they were beaten up by a little girl.” If you are the person who posted this headcanon and want more specific credit please let me know. I would have asked but I don't have a tumblr. 
> 
> There are grammar mistakes in here because I'm a human that makes mistakes. Consider yourself warned.

Sokka runs up to the rest of the GAang waving a scroll around and exclaims “The ember island players released transcripts from the interviews they held!”  
“Who?” Katara asks.  
“You know the people who wrote Boy in the Iceberg? That play we saw on Ember Island while hiding from the ex-Firelord and Zuko’s crazy sister in their own house?”  
“No, I don’t. I don’t remember that at all. Probably because we never saw a play. What even is a play?” Aang says too quickly. The rest of the GAang just look at him.  
“Sure you remember Twinkletoes! You stomped out of there because you got all jealous!” Toph crows, “What are you waiting for Snoozles? Hand it over so I can read it!”  
“Here you go Toph!” Sokka starts to hand the scroll over, “Hey! Why do I keep falling for that?”  
Toph cackles, “It’s just too easy with you!”  
“Oh just read it to us already Sokka.” Katara sighs.  
___________  
Singing Nomads  
Singing Nomad Leader: They were like super chill man. The orange and yellow kid was a nomad too. We just go where the wind takes us, freedom is the life man. The orange and yellow kid was so free that he floated half of the time. I tried and it totally didn’t work.  
Pu-on Tin: That’s fascinating. What about the others?  
SNL: Oh right. They wore blue. The girl one was pretty chill. She and the kid definitely had something going on. You know they got stuck together in the Cave of Two Lovers? It was super obvious. The kid has the feels written all over his face. The boy was harshing my vibe, real impatient type. He did tell some pretty good jokes… and he liked meat.  
PT: The Cave of Two Lovers? Tell me more.  
SNL: I like Secret Tunnel man. We went through there. Those guys weren’t going to go with us. They left but then they can back saying something about fireballs. I don’t know man. They wanted to go to Omashu.  
PT: Thank you for your time. Make sure you come see my play once it’s done!  
SNL: If that’s where the wind takes us.  
Pirates  
Pu-on Tin: Captain, I appreciate you meeting with me to discuss your run-in with the Avatar and his friends for your play. I’m sure that you have a lot of stealing on your agenda. HA!  
Pirate Captain: It’s high-risk trading if you please.  
PT: Of course, my mistake. So tell me about your encounter with them.  
PC: The Water Tribe girl stole a scroll from me! We chased them down but then they flew away! Literally!  
PT: Oh my! High-risk indeed! What type of scroll was it? Did you get it back?  
PC: A waterbending scroll- very rare, very valuable. We would have if it wasn’t for that meddling fire prince!  
PT: Do tell.  
PC: Well, after they flew away, we went back to the ship. Later that same day, there was a fat man and an angry kid with half his face burned off. The kid said he was Prince Zuko and offered a mutually beneficial arrangement- he gets the Avatar and we get the scroll and the girl. We catch up to the girl and she’s trying to waterbend right on the river so we capture her real quick. Then the fire brat double-crosses us! Threatened to set fire to my scroll unless we help catch the Avatar. Which we did obviously, my crew is the best there is. Anyway, the Water Tribe boy pointed out that the Avatar is worth more than a scroll to certain parties. So we had to fight the firebenders for him and all of them got away while we were busy! We stole that fire brat’s ship though so it wasn’t a complete waste of time. Now we have to set sail so get off my ship.  
PT: Best of luck in your future endeavors!  
Prisoners of War  
Pu-on Tin: Thank you for meeting with me. I heard that you were recently freed from a fire nation prison by the Avatar?  
Tyro: Yes.  
Haru: And Sokka and Katara!  
PT: Those are the Avatar’s friends, yes? Tell me all about your escape.  
H: Katara said Aang helped her fake earthbending while she and Sokka had a fake argument in front of fire nation soldiers so they would arrest her and take her to the same prison. Which they did! I was surprised to see her since it was a ship for earthbenders and she’s a waterbender.  
T: Yes, when Katara got there, the one of the first things she did was try to get us all to fight back against our captors. Her speech was inspiring but didn’t work. The next day, the Avatar and her brother showed up and got the coal from the engines to the deck.  
H: Then Katara gave another speech! It was even more inspiring! I started fighting back then my father, and then everyone else started fighting too! It was great! Katara gave us some much needed hope.  
T: With our numbers, we were able to overwhelm the firebenders and take control of the ships that brought us to the prison.  
PT: I’m glad that you all escaped. Make sure you come see my play!  
Surprisingly Knowledgeable Merchant of Cabbage  
Pu-on Tin: thank you for agreeing to be interviewed. I understand that you’ve had multiple encounters with the Avatar and his friends?  
Merchant of Cabbage: Oh they’re all over the place. Everywhere I go they keep destroying my beautiful cabbages!  
PT: Could you describe them for me?  
MC: Well the Avatar is short and has blue arrow tattoos. He wears yellow and orange clothes and has a staff that folds out into a giant-kite thing that he uses to fly. He doesn’t take anything seriously! They were sliding down the mail chutes in Omashu and it was the Avatar’s idea! The Water Tribe boy has a boomerang and likes meat. The Water Tribe girl seems like she will just go along with whatever the Avatar wants to do. Just saying sorry doe3sn’t cut it! Especially when they keep destroying my cabbages.  
PT: So sorry to hear about the loss of your cabbages. Make sure to go see my play once it comes out!  
Earth Rumble Contenders  
Pu-on Tin: I’ve heard that the Avatar’s Earthbending Master was the reigning champion of the Earth Rumble tournaments. Is this true?  
The Boulder: Yes. The Blind Bandit always defeated the Boulder and everyone else.  
PT: Could you describe him for me?  
The Hippo: Little girl.  
TB: No! The Blind Bandit is a large buff man.  
PT: Well which is it?  
The Gopher: Large buff man.  
Fire Nation Man: Definitely not a twelve-year old girl.  
PT: That seems oddly specific… but also completely unbelievable!  
TH: Good earthbender, fun fights.  
TG & FNM: Very talented.  
PT: Alright well thanks for the description! Best of luck in your next tournament!  
Playwright’s Notes  
Avatar Aang: flighty, prankster, small, bald, arrow tattoos, will have to be played by a small woman so wires don’t break  
Katara: waterbender, gives inspiring speeches about hope, likely emotional and dramatic, actress should have curves to contrast “Aang”  
Sokka: nonbender, uses a boomerang and a club, likes meat, makes bad jokes probably about meat, find an actor with a bad sense of humor and let him run with it  
Toph: tough earthbender, Earth Rumble champion, consensus on being the buffest man ever, probably uses echolocation to move around without running into things, find an actor that’s big and loud  
Prince Zuko: Large scar on most of face, angry  
General Iroh: Likes tea and food  
____________

“Wait, so you’re telling me that Toph is played by a man because no one would admit they were beaten by a girl?!” Katara shouts.  
“That’s right Sugarqueen! I’m so tough that the playwright didn’t believe that I’m actually a girl! HA!” Toph cackles even louder.  
“I was played by a woman because men would break the wires they used to make me, I mean her, fly?” Aang wonders.  
Sokka responds “Looks like you aren’t as in touch with your feminine side as Toph said. At least they found an actor with a good sense of humor to play me!”

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic = complete! 
> 
> I wrote this without rewatching the show so not everything is going to be perfectly accurate. That said, I figure that these interviews happened weeks or months after the encounters with the GAang so the interviewees wouldn’t remember every single detail anyway. (I did look up how to spell some of the names on the Avatar Wiki)
> 
> I slipped in the bit about female actors and wires because that's what they do for Peter Pan plays. I figure that the Ember Island Players did the same thing.


End file.
